Universal Century Mobile Weapons
This is a list of fictional Mobile Weapons from the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. See the units' individual pages, where available, for detailed information. See Mobile Suit Variations for the MSV models. See MS-X for the MS-X models. Earth Federation The Earth Federation's designation system for mobile suits prefaces all mobile suit designations with the letter R. Primary sub-designations are X for experimental, GM for Gundam-based Mass production suits, GC for Guncannon-based mass production suits and MS for Zeon-based mass production suits. There are a few sub-designations that don't fit into the scheme (like RGZ for the Re-GZ and RXR for the Guntank R-44). Most Federation MS are designated in series from the RX-75 Guntank. Some prototype and unused designs are designated in other sequences, primarily those used by Anaheim Electronics and the Titans. * F71 G-Cannon MSG-F91 ** F71B G-Cannon Magna MSG-SF91 * F90 Gundam F90 MSG-F90 ** F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type MSG-F90 ** F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type MSG-F90 ** F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type MSG-F90 ** F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type MSG-F90 ** F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type MSG-F90 ** F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type MSG-F90 ** F90S Gundam F90 Support Type MSG-F90 ** F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type MSG-F90 * F90II Gundam F90II MSG-F90 ** F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type MSG-F90 ** F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type MSG-F90 ** F90III-Y Cluster Gundam MSG-SF91 * F91 Gundam F91 MSG-F91/MSG-CG ** RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam MSG-SF91 ** RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai MSG-SF91 * FA-010A FAZZ (Full Armor Double Zeta) (Note: This MS is different from FA-010S) MSG-SENT * FD-03 Gustav Karl MSG-HF * MSA-003 Nemo MSG-Z ** MSA-004 Nemo II ** [[MSA-004K Nemo III] MSG-U * MSA-005K Guncannon Detector MSG-U * MSA-007 Nero MSG-SENT ** MSA-007E EWAC Nero MSG-SENT ** MSA-007T Nero Trainer MSG-SENT * MSA-008 (RGM-87) Bar-GM MSG-DF * MSA-0011 S Gundam MSG-SENT ** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type MSG-SENT * MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam MSG-SENT ** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" MSV * Z Plus mobile suit series ** MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 MSG-SENT *** MSZ-006A1B Zeta Plus A1B MSV ** MSZ-006A2 Ζ Plus A2 MSG-SENT ** MSZ-006A3 Zeta Plus A3 MSG-SENT ** MSZ-006B Ζeta Plus B MSG-SENT ** MSZ-006BN Zeta Plus BN MSV ** MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 MSG-SENT *** MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" MSV ** MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 MSG-SENT ** MSZ-006D Zeta Plus D MSG-SENT ** MSZ-006E Zeta Plus E MSV ** MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R MSG-SENT * RB-79 Ball MSG/MSG-0083 ** RB-79C Ball Type C MSG-0083 ** RB-79F Ball Type F MSV-R ** RB-79K Ball Type K MSG-08T ** RB-79F Ball Type M MSV-R * RB-133 Model 133 Ball MSG-CG * RGC-80 GM Cannon MSG-Z * RGC-83 GM Cannon II MSG-0083 * RGM-79 GM MSG/MSG-0083 ** RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type MSG-08T ** RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type MSG-08T ** RGM-79(G) GM Sniper MSG-08T ** RGM-79C GM Kai MSG-0083 ** RGM-79C Powered GM MSG-0083 ** RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type MSG-0080/MSG-BD ** RGM-79G GM Command MSG-0080/MSG-BD ** RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type MSG-0080 ** RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom MSG-Z ** RGM-79SP GM Sniper II MSG-0080 ** RGM-79N GM Custom MSG-0083 * RMS-179 GM II MSG-DF * RGM-86R GM III MSG-ZZ/MSG-CCA ** RGM-86R Nouvel GM III MSG-SENT * RGM-89 Jegan MSG-CCA/MSG-F90 ** RGM-89B Jegan Kai MSG-DF ** RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type MSG-F91/MSG-CG ** RGM-89M Jegan B-Type MSG-F91 ** RGM-89R Jegan A-Type MSG-F91 ** RGM-89S Stark Jegan MSV ** RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun MSG-F90 * RGM-109 Heavygun MSG-F91/MSG-CG * RGM-111 Hardygun MSG-SF91 * RGM-119 Jamesgun MSG-VG * RGM-122 Javelin MSG-CG/MSG-VG * RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" MSG-DF * RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" MSG-DF * RMS-106 Hizack MSG-Z * RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta MSG-Z * RMV-1 Guntank II MSG-Z * RX-75 Guntank MSG ** RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type MSG-08T * RX-77 Guncannon MSG ** RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type MSG-0080 ** RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type MSG-Z * RX-78 Project V series (First Lot) ** RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam MSG-MSV *** FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type MSG-MSV *** FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam MSG-MSX ** RX-78-2 Gundam MSG ** RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam MSG-MSV * RX-78 Project V series (Second Lot) ** RX-78-4 Gundam G04 MSG-MMSV *** RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04"MSG-EiS **** [[RX-78-4Bst 4th Gundam "Gundam G04"]] MSG-EiS ** RX-78-5 Gundam G05 MSG-MMSV ***RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" Place Beyond the Blaze ****RX-78-4Bst 5th Gundam "Gundam G05" Place Beyond the Blaze ** RX-78-6 6th Gundam MSG-MMSV *** RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam Place Beyond the Blaze ** RX-78-7 7th Gundam MSG-MMSV *** FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam MSG-MMSV *** FHA-78-3 Heavy Full-Armor Gundam MSG-MMSV ** RX-78-8 8th Gundam MSG-MSV *RX-78 Project G-4 series ** RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" MSG-0080 *** FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX MSGK ** RX-78NT-X Gundam Netix MSGK ** RX-78XX Gundam Pixie MSG-CD0079 * Gundam Development Project ** RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" ** RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" MSG-0083 *** RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern MSG-0083 ** RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" MSG-0083 ** RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis"MSG-0083 *** RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" MSG-0083 ** RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" * RX-79 Series ** RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type MSG-08T *** RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 MSG-08T **** RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom GGA **** RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom GGA ** RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 MSG-BD ** RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 MSG-BD ** RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 MSG-BD * RX-99 Neo Gundam MSG-SF91 * RX-104FF Penelope (RX-104 Odysseus Gundam) MSG-HF * RX-110 Zorin Soul MSG-GG * RXR-44 Guntank R-44 MSG-F91 * UM-190A Gussa MSG-GG Riah Colony Defense Forces MSG-0080 * RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E MSG-0080 Titans * MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam MSG-ZV * MRX-008 Prototype Psyco Gundam MSG-FS * MRX-009 Psyco Gundam MSG-Z * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II MSG-Z * NRX-044 Asshimar MSG-Z ** NRX-044 Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) MSG-AOZ ** NRX-044(R) Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) MSG-AOZ * NRX-055 Baund Doc MSG-Z * ORX-005 Gaplant MSG-Z ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Fiver) MSG-AOZ * PMX-000 Messala MSG-Z * PMX-001 Pallas Athene MSG-Z * PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn MSG-Z * PMX-003 The O MSG-Z * RGM-79CR GM Kai High Mobility Type MSG-AOZ * RGM-79EW EWAC GM MSG-AOZ * RGM-79Q GM Quel MSG-0083 * RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II MSG-Z * RGM-79SR GM Sniper III MSG-AOZ ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III High Mobility Type MSG-AOZ ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Medium Range Support Type MSG-AOZ * RMS-106 Hi-Zack MSG-Z ** RMS-106C Hizack CannonMSG-AOZ ** RMS-106CS Hizack Custom MSG-Z/MSG-U ** YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type MSG-AOZ *** YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 (Bigwig) MSG-AOZ ** RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) MSG-AOZ *** RMS-106 Hizack (Epidendrum) MSG-AOZ * RMS-154 Barzam MSG-Z ** RMS-154 Refined Barzam MSG-SENT * RMS-108 Marasai MSG-Z * RX-107 Rosette MSG-AOZ ** RX-107 TR-4 (Dandelion) MSG-AOZ * RX-110 Gabthley MSG-Z * RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel MSG-AOZ ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom MSG-AOZ *** RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 Hazel-Rah MSG-AOZ ** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 Hazel II MSG-AOZ ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) MSG-AOZ * RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Dandelion II) MSG-AOZ * RX-139 Hambrabi MSG-Z * RX-160 Byarlant MSG-Z * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II MSG-Z Londo Bell * RGM-88X Jeddah MSG-CCA * RGM-89 Jegan MSG-CCA * RGZ-91 Re-GZ MSG-CCA * RX-93 Nu Gundam MSG-CCA ** RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Beltorchika's Children only) MSG-CCA * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus MSG-U * RGM-89D Jegan D Type MSG-U * RGM-89S Stark Jegan MSG-U ** RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan MSG-U * RGM-96X Jesta MSG-U * RGZ-95 ReZEL MSG-U ** RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type MSG-U * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MSG-U ** RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" MSG-U League Militaire * LM111E02 Gun-EZ MSG-VG ** LM111E03 Gunblastor MSG-VG * LM312V04 Victory Gundam MSG-VG ** LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam MSG-VG ** LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa MSG-VG ** LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa MSG-VG * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam MSG-VG ** LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam MSG-VG ** LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam MSG-VG ** LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam MSG-VG * ZM-S06S Zoloat MSG-VG Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT) * CAMS-13 MS-Rai MSG-SAV ** CAMW-13 MW-Rai MSG-SAV * CCMS-03 Bugu MSG-SAV ** Bugu II MSG-SAV * Raid MSG-SAV * Raiven MSG-SAV * Spearhead MSG-SAV Principality of Zeon The Principality of Zeon mobile weapon designation scheme prefaces all mobile weapon designations with "M". "MS" series mobile weapons are mobile suits, beginning with the MS-01; the most famous Zeon mobile weapon is the Zeonic Company MS-06 Zaku II. "MA" series mobile weapons are mobile armors, larger and nonhumanoid (usually with fewer or no articulated limbs compared to a mobile suit, which generally has four to six). There are also specialized sequences like the MSM marine mobile suit sequence, which also start from -01. Unlike the Delaz Fleet, which was a "rogue" Zeon military fleet from the One Year War, the various Neo-Zeon movements each used their own MS designation schemes. * Apsalus Project ** Apsalus I MSG-08T ** Apsalus II MSG-08T ** Apsalus III MSG-08T * EMS-10 Zudah MSG-MI * MA-04X Zakrello MSG * MA-05 Bigro MSG ** MA-05Ad Big Rang MSG-MI * MA-06 Val Varo MSG-0083 * MA-08 Big Zam MSG * MAM-07 Grabro MSG * MAN-03 Braw Bro MSG * MAN-08 Elmeth MSG * MAX-03 Adzam MSG * MP-02A Oggo MSG-MI * MS-05B Zaku I MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-BD * MS-06F Zaku II MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-BD ** MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type MSG-Z ** MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai MSG-0080 ** MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type MSG-0083 ** MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type MSG-08T/MSG-BD ** MS-06K Zaku Cannon MSG-08T/MSG-Z/MSG-BD ** MS-06M Zaku Marine Type MSG-Z ** MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type MSG-BD ** MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype MSG-08T ** MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type MSG ** MS-06V Zaku Tank MSG-08T/MSG-Z * MS-07B Gouf MSG/MSG-BD ** MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom MSG-08T ** MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type MSG-Z ** MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type MSG-08T * MS-08TX Efreet MSG-CD79 ** MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom MSG-BD * MS-09 Dom MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-BD ** MS-09R Rick Dom MSG/MSG-0083 ** MS-09RII Rick Dom II MSG-0080/MSG-0083 ** MS-09F Dom Funf MSG-ZF *** MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen MSG-0083 * MS-14A Gelgoog MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-0083 ** MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type MSG-BD ** MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger MSG-0080 ** MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type MSG * MS-18E Kämpfer MSG-0080 * MSM-03 Gogg MSG/MSG-08T ** MSM-03C Hygogg MSG-0080/MSG-BD * MSM-04 Acguy MSG/MSG-08T * MSM-07 Z'Gok MSG * MSM-07Di Ze'Gok MSG-MI ** MSM-07E Z'Gok-E MSG-0080/MSG-BD ** MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type MSG * MSM-10 Zock MSG * MSN-02 Zeong MSG * YMS-15 Gyan MSG ** MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type MSG-GA ** MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type MSG-GA ** MS-15C Gyan Cannon MSG-GA ** MS-15F Gyan Marine MSG-GA *** MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type MSG-GA ** MS-15K Gyan Kai SDG-GG ** MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger MSG-GA Delaz Fleet * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra MSG-0083 * MS-06F-2 Zaku II F2 Type MSG-0083 * MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen MSG-0083 * MS-09RII Rick Dom II MSG-0083 * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine MSG-0083 ** MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type MSG-0083 * MS-21C Dra-C MSG-0083 * YMS-16M Xamel MSG-0083 Neo Zeon/Axis * AMA-00GR Zero Ze Aru MSG-CDA * AMA-X7 Shamblo MSG-U * AMA-01X Jamru Fin MSG-ZZ * AMA-002 Neue Ziel MSG-0083 * AMA-100 Zodiac MSG-SENT * AMX-002 Gaza-B MSG-DF * AMX-003 Gaza-C MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ/MSG-SENT ** AMX-003S Gaza-C Custom MSG-DF * AMX-004 (MMS-3) Qubeley MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ ** AMX-004-2 (AMX-005) Qubeley Mark II MSG-ZZ ** AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type MSG-ZZ * AMX-006 Gaza-D MSG-ZZ * AMX-007 Gaza-E MSG-SENT * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn MSG-ZZ * AMX-009 Dreissen MSG-ZZ * AMX-011 (AMX-110) Zaku III MSG-ZZ ** AMX-011C (AMX-110C) Zaku III Late Type MSG-DF ** AMX-011S (AMX-110S) Zaku III Custom MSG-ZZ * AMX-011 Gaza-G GS * AMX-014 Doven Wolf MSG-ZZ * AMX-015 Geymark MSG-ZZ * AMX-016 Gaza-W MSG-DF * AMX-101 Galluss-J MSG-ZZ ** AMX-101K Galluss-K * AMX-102 Zssa MSG-ZZ ** AMX-102C Zssa Kai MSG-DF ** AMX-013 Zssa Dain MSG-DF * AMX-103 Hamma Hamma MSG-ZZ * AMX-104 R-Jarja MSG-ZZ * AMX-107 Bawoo MSG-ZZ * AMX-109 Kapool MSG-ZZ * AMX-117L Gazu-L MSG-ZZ ** AMX-117R Gazu-R MSG-ZZ * AMS-119 Geara Doga MSG-CCA/MSG-DF/MSG-SF91 ** AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai CCA-MSV ** AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type CCA-MSV * AMS-129 Geara Zulu MSG-U ** AMS-129M Zee Zulu * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II MSG-ZZ * MS-06F Zaku II MSG-ZZ * MS-09G Dowadge MSG-ZZ * MS-09R4 Psycommu Rick Dom "Schnee Weiss" MSG-CDA * MS-14J ReGelg MSG-ZZ * MSN-03 Jagd Doga MSG-CCA/MSG-DF * MSN-04 Sazabi MSG-CCA ** MSN-04II Nightingale (Beltorchika's Children Novel Only) MSG-CCA * MSN-06S Sinanju MSG-U * MSN-X4 Buggy Doga MSG-DF * NZ-000 Quin Mantha MSG-ZZ * NZ-333 Alpha Azieru MSG-CCA ** NZ-222 Psyco Doga MSV ** NZ-444 β Azieru MSV * NZ-666 Kshatriya MSG-U * RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias MSG-ZZ * RMS-106 Hi-Zack MSG-ZZ ** RMS-116H Hobby Hizack MSG-CCA * RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" MSG-ZZ * RMS-192M Zaku Mariner MSG-ZZ * YAMS-130 Krake Zulu MSG-U * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu MSG-U African Liberation Front * MS-06D Zaku Desert Type MSG-ZZ * MS-09G Dowadge MSG-ZZ * MS-14A Gelgoog MSG-ZZ * RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" MSG-ZZ Oldsmobile Army * OMS-06RF RF Zaku MSG-F90 * OMS-07RF RF Gouf MSG-F90 * OMS-09RF RF Rick Dom MSG-F90 ** OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom MSG-F90 ** OMS-09SRF RF Snow Dom MSG-F90 * OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog MSG-F90 ** OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type MSG-F90 * OMS-15RF RF Gyan MSG-F90 * OMS-90R Gundam Formula 90 MSG-F90 * OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok MSG-F90 * OMAX-01 Grand Zam MSG-F90 * OMAX-03RF RF Adzam MSG-F90 Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG)/Karaba AEUG mobile suits tended to use the designation that they were given from whichever group they were acquired from. Most AEUG MS were acquired from Anaheim Electronics and used Anaheim corporate designators, though a significant minority, including the RX-178 Gundam Mk II, were purchased or stolen from the Earth Federal Forces. * MSA-003 Nemo MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ * MSA-005 Methuss MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ * MSK-008 Dijeh MSG-Z * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam MSG-Z/MSN-ZZ * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam MSG-ZZ ** MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam MSG-ZZ ** FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam MSG-ZZ * RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ * RGM-86R GM III MSG-ZZ * RMS-099 Rick Dias (also developed as the MSA-099) MSG-Z * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II MSG-Z/MSG-ZZ ** RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam MSG-Z New Desides * ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V MSG-SENT * RMS-141 Xeku Eins MSG-SENT * RMS-142 Xeku Zwei MSG-SENT Mafty Navue Erin * Me-02R Messer MSG-HF * RX-105 Ξ Gundam MSG-HF Crossbone Vanguard * EMS-06 Batalla MSG-CG * EMS-10 Pez Batara MSG-CG * XM-01 Den'an Zon MSG-F91/MSG-SF91 * XM-02 Den'an Gei MSG-F91/MSG-SF91 * XM-03 Ebirhu-S MSG-F91/MSG-SF91 * XM-04 Berga Dalas MSG-F91 * XM-05 Berga Giros MSG-F91 ** XM-05B Berga Balus MSG-SF91 * XM-06 Dahgi Iris MSG-F91 * XM-07 Vigna Ghina MSG-F91 ** XM-07G Vigna Zirah MSG-SF91 * XM-10 Flint MSG-CG * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 MSG-CG ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai MSG-CG ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (X4) MSG-CG * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 MSG-CG ** XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai MSG-CG * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 MSG-CG * XMA-01 Rafflesia MSG-F91 * Zondo Gei MSG-CG Jupiter Empire * Cangrejo MSG-CG * Diona MSG-CG * Divinidad MSG-CG * EMA-04 Elefante MSG-CG * EMA-06 Elegolea MSG-CG * EMS-06 Batara MSG-CG * EMS-07 Erebado MSG-CG * EMS-09 Vagon MSG-CG * EMS-10 Pez Batara MSG-CG * EMS-VSX1 Quavarze MSG-CG ** EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze MSG-CG * EMS-VSX2 Abijo MSG-CG * EMS-VSX3 Totuga MSG-CG * Nautilus MSG-CG * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai MSG-CG Zanscare Empire * ZM-A05G Recarl MSG-VG * ZM-D11S Abigor MSG-VG * ZM-S06G Zollidia MSG-VG * ZM-S06S Zoloat MSG-VG * ZM-S08G Zolo MSG-VG ** ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai MSG-VG * ZM-S09G Tomliat MSG-VG * ZM-S14S Contio MSG-VG * ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn MSG-VG * ZM-S20S Jabaco MSG-VG * ZM-S21G Bruckeng MSG-VG * ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew MSG-VG * ZM-S22S Rig Shokew MSG-VG * ZM-S24G Gedlav MSG-VG * ZM-S27G Domuttlia MSG-VG * ZMT-A30S Birknau MSG-VG * ZMT-A31A Doggorla MSG-VG * ZMT-D15M Galguyu MSG-VG * ZMT-S12G Shokew MSG-VG * ZMT-S13G Godzorla MSG-VG * ZMT-S16G Memedorza MSG-VG * ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa MSG-VG * ZMT-S29 Zanneck MSG-VG * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan MSG-VG * ZMT-S34S Rig Contio MSG-VG Macedonia Army * Gigacy MSG-VG * MW544B Sandhoge MSG-VG * RGM-109M-5 Heavygun MSG-VG Metatron * Α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α MSG-GG * Dochadi MSG-GG * Dochadi Dh-3b MSG-GG * Gaiyas MSG-GG * RX-110 Early Zorin Soul MSG-GG * RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul MSG-GG Manhunter * Bromb Texter Production Type MSG-GG * Bromb Texter Improved Type MSG-GG * Bromb Texter Pre-Production Type "Zero" MSG-GG * Gids Geese MSG-GG * UM-190A Gussa MSG-GG ** UM-190B.I Gussa MSG-GG ** UM-190B.II Gussa Improved Performance Type MSG-GG Illuminati * F-SAVIOUR F-Saviour MSG-SAV * G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour MSG-SAV * G2-SAVIOUR G "Second" -Saviour MSG-SAV * G3-SAVIOUR G "Third" -Saviour MSG-SAV * I-SAVIOUR Illusion MSG-SAV * J-SAVIOUR J-Saviour MSG-SAV * RGM-196 Freedom MSG-SAV Other * Cattle MSG-ZZ * Geze MSG-ZZ Civilians * MMS-DS209 Guppy MSG-SAV * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" (Note: Mobile Worker) MSG-DF * MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" (Note: Mobile Worker) MSG-DF * MW544B Sandhoge MSG-VG * RGM-109M-5 Heavygun MSG-VG See also *Mobile Weapons by series *th:รายชื่อหุ่นยนต์ใน Universal Century *zh:U.C.纪元GUNDAM作品机动兵器列表 *ja:ガンダムシリーズの登場機動兵器一覧 Category:Universal Century Category:Mobile Weapons